Consciente de tu amor
by Kyubi1
Summary: No lo logró el año pasado, confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos puede ser demasiado complicado y una tarea titánica, cuando no tienes confianza en ti misma, por eso, Mayuri ha trabajado duro en sí misma. Este año, ¡sin duda...!


**Hola, no he podido escribir en mucho tiempo y cuando lo tuve, pude pensar en esta pequeña historia, algo improvisada, sobre Mayuri y Shidou. Espero que sea de su agrado, incluso si no es lo que esperaban en realidad, pero siempre que tenga una historia que contar, la publicaré para ustedes. **

**Saludos. **

* * *

**Consciente de tu amor**

El san Valentín del año pasado, ella lo observó desde una distancia segura, donde podría ser invisible si no llamaba su atención, sosteniendo con firmeza una bolsa de chocolates hechos en casa, ella quería expresar sus sentimientos a Itsuka Shidou; un compañero de clases del cual estaba enamorada desde hace tiempo.

El muchacho tenía cabello azul corto, sus ojos eran color ámbar y parecía alguien realmente normal, pero era muy amable y atento con cualquiera. Él iba caminando por el pasillo, escuchando a un amigo quejarse sobre este día en el que pensaba no recibir nada, se aproximaron al final del pasillo, donde se continuaba al girar a la derecha.

Entonces la pudo ver y se acercó, pero la vio tan pensativa y con la cabeza abajo, que la tocó en su hombro, ella ocultó rápidamente la bolsa de chocolates tras su espalda.

Al final, ella no pudo decirle lo que en verdad quería decir, ni darle los chocolates que le correspondían.

Pero eso fue el año pasado, ahora ella había mejorado mucho —desde su perspectiva—, su cabello rubio estaba brillante y sedoso, también estaba atado brillantemente en una coleta de lado, gracias a un moño blanco llamativo y algo grande, así como estaba usando leve maquillaje para resaltar algunas cosas como sus labios rosas y sus ojos rosados profundos.

Es por eso que ella se acercó al muchacho, al final de clases, mientras estaba sacando cosas de su casillero, fue a él con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y con decisión.

—¿Mayuri? —preguntó Shidou al girar su cabeza para comprobar la presencia que sintió de repente.

—Yo… —Soltó algo nerviosa, pero le vio seriamente, aunque según ella estaba siendo valiente—. ¡Tengo algo muy importante que decirte…!

Este año, ¡sin duda…!

* * *

—Es por eso que, en esta parte, sustituyes lo que te resultó en la conversión anterior y entonces…

—¡Oh, lo tengo, Shidou!

Este año, sin duda… ¿Estudiarían juntos?

«No… No debería de ser así». Pensó decepcionada al agachar la cabeza, aunque desde la perspectiva del joven, parecía bastante concentrada en los ejercicios que estaban resolviendo. «Debí decirle lo que sentía, pero entonces le pedí ayuda… Si sigo de esta forma, las cosas serán igual que el año pasado…»

Mayuri miró a su mochila que estaba algo alejada de ella, la decepción estaba en todo su rostro, no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran así, no después de llegar hasta este lugar.

«Estoy feliz que hasta me invitó a su casa y ahora estamos en su cuarto, pero… ¿Eso no significa que me invitó así nada más porque no me ve como una chica? ¡No…! Shidou está siendo amable, y necesito romper esta distancia entre nosotros». Negó con la cabeza. «Yo simplemente tengo que acercarme… Acercarme lo más que pueda».

Mayuri se acercó tanto a Shidou que hasta casi lo toma del brazo y junta su cabeza con la de él, pero lo que sí alcanzó a hacer presión, fue uno de sus pechos contra el brazo del chico, quien lo sintió perfectamente y le hizo sonrojar un poco.

—Oye… Sobre esta pregunta de aquí… —dijo al señalar algo un ejercicio al azar.

—¿P-Por qué te estás acercando tanto, Mayuri?

—Eh, no puedo… verlo si estoy lejos, ¿cierto? —Se excusó un poco nerviosa, pero se mantuvo cerca de él, Shidou se sonrojó y agachó un poco la cabeza.

—¡Hice unas notas acerca de ese problema! —contestó velozmente, ella se sorprendió, así que se alejó, pero terminó sonriendo.

—¿En serio? Que bien.

Unos momentos después, el chico fue a por varias hojas blancas que tenían varias anotaciones, aunque algo desordenadas. Al extendérselas a Mayuri, ella notó que algo cayó a la mesa, era un pequeño sobrecito de color plateado y forma cuadrada.

—Oh, se te cayó algo, Shidou… —Ella iba a tomarlo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba, así que se puso muy roja.

Un momento después, Shidou también se dio cuenta.

—¡Ah! No, ¡eso es…!

—O-Oh… Vaya… —dijo al agachar la cabeza un poco sin poder dejar de ver el preservativo sobre la mesa—. Si tienes una de estas cosas contigo, tú debes tener novia… ¿Verdad? Podrías habérmelo dicho…

—Aguarda, Mayuri, tienes que escucharme… —dijo al sentarse frente a ella para verla directamente, pero entonces vio su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¿Uh? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—Porque… Porque… —Ella se limpió las lágrimas con sus brazos—. ¡Nunca escuché que tuvieras novia!

—No, eso… Espera, eso significa que… ¿Tú…?

Ella agachó la cabeza por completo y ambos se sonrojaron mucho. La verdad ya había salido a la luz y no fue una confesión.

—…no pensé que de verdad lo estabas… —dijo el chico sin poder mirarla directamente, seguía bastante desequilibrado por la "revelación" de Mayuri.

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó aún con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y las mejillas algo rojitas.

—No lo sabía, solamente empecé a darme cuenta de algunas cosas, de hecho, eso explica tu cambio… No eras así, el año pasado, recuerdo que ni siquiera me hablabas mucho, pero… —explicó algo nervioso aún, sin embargo, esta vez sí la miró al rostro—. No eres precisamente buena pasando desapercibida, Mayuri.

—Ah… Pensé que sí… —dijo en voz baja y miró al suelo. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Shidou tragó algo de saliva y apretó un poco los puños.

—¡Pero lo entendiste mal! —Ella lo miró con algo de sorpresa—. Tonomachi tuvo la culpa de que consiguiera uno de esos, solo como para presumir, ¡no es nada más, Mayuri! No pienses otra cosa… Fue solo una tontería.

—¿¡De verdad?! —preguntó al acercarse un poco a su rostro con algo de seriedad.

—¡Hablo en serio!

—Ah… Jeje, que alivio… —dijo con una sonrisa y terminó de secar sus lágrimas, Shidou se sonrojó más que antes al encontrarla tan linda.

—Lo siento… —dijo con algo de dificultad al desviar la mirada.

—¿Y por qué lo… hiciste, Shidou? —preguntó algo nerviosa, pero también curiosa—. No puedo creerte si no me das detalles.

—¿Eh? No, preferiría no… —Pero su mirada le hizo dudar, estaba desconfiando en él, así que suspiró—. Está bien, te lo diré, pero… Promete que no le dirás a nadie, es algo vergonzoso.

—No, no diré nada —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Shidou suspiró antes de proseguir con la historia.

Tonomachi decidió comer con su amigo Shidou antes de ir a su casa para que le explicara algunos temas de matemáticas, pues había perdido la atención en las clases por jugar videojuegos en su celular.

Con los estómagos llenos, estaban listos para ir a casa del chico de cabello azul, durante el camino empezaron a hablar de chicas y de cómo impresionarlas, así como explicó la reputación de ambos entre los compañeros de clase.

Al pasar cerca de una farmacia, Tonomachi detuvo a Shidou al tener una brillante idea para escalar en la "cadena alimentaria" en la escuela, cosa que Shidou no entendió, pero fue arrastrado a la farmacia para comprar unos condones.

Para este punto de la historia, Shidou y Mayuri estaban sentados al lado del otro, separándolos solamente unos diez centímetros, ella se estaba divirtiendo por la historia y Shidou estaba algo avergonzado por contarla, pero no titubeó ni una vez.

—…dijo: "¡seremos hombres entre hombres, Itsuka!", estaba realmente emocionado con su idea, yo no quería estar ahí, pero sabía que luego se burlaría de mí o se escandalizaría en una farmacia, eso no era una opción.

—Jajaja, Tonomachi-san es realmente así, ¿eh? No lo sabía —comentó con una sonrisa algo amplia.

—Luego de eso, fuimos a mi casa y esto terminó entre los apuntes de ese día… Y por eso lo tengo. —Terminó con algo de vergüenza, pero intentó sonar algo divertido después—. Mayuri, ¿será que somos más hombres ahora?

Ella solamente soltó una risa bastante audible.

—No lo sé, jajaja.

El chico negó con la cabeza y le miró con algo de culpa.

—Yo creo que no… Después de todo, ¿qué clase de tonto soy si te hice llorar? Incluso si eres la chica que quiero… —confesó con cierta culpa, ella abrió más sus ojos rosados y se sonrojó de inmediato.

—T-Tú… ¿Qué…? ¿Shidou, t-te…? ¿¡Yo te…?!

Ella no podía creerlo, era esto, al final, ¡sí hubo una confesión, pero de su parte! No se suponía que fuera así, pero es lo que estaba pasando, ¿qué clase de situación inusual era esta?

—Tenía la sospecha de que te gustaba y realmente lo creía, algo dentro de mí me decía que yo realmente te gustaba, pero no podía saberlo del todo y nunca dije nada, ¡pensé que me engañaba a mí mismo y que solo querías ser mi amiga! —explicó al tomar de las muñecas con algo de fuerza, ella se sonrojó aún más, pero él estaba solo un poco mejor—. Mayuri, lo siento, sé que esto puede ser una locura después de otra, ¡igual pudo haber terminado peor ahora que lo pienso mejor! Pero, Mayuri, me gustas mucho y te quiero… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La verdad es que sí pudo haber terminado mucho peor, sin embargo, si ella aceptaba ahora, ¿no significaba que esto lo hacía la confesión más extraña y vergonzosa de su vida?

—Shidou… —susurró con la cabeza agachada, pero luego la alzó para verle con una sonrisa cálida—. También te quiero, ¡por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia!

Después de eso, Shidou unió sus labios con ella en un suave beso, esto definitivamente quedaría para la posteridad como una de las confesiones más raras en la historia del romanticismo cotidiano.

Y en día de san Valentín como cerecita sobre el pastel.

Al separarse ambos y sonreírse mutuamente, ella recordó algo muy importante y se puso de pie rápidamente, Shidou solo le quedó mirando con algo de sorpresa.

—¿Qué sucede, Mayuri?

—Espera, tengo algo para ti, no te muevas de aquí. —Ella fue hacia su mochila que estaba algo lejos, a espaldas del chico.

Unos momentos después, Shidou fue cubierto del cuello por una bufanda roja, tejida a mano y sin ningún detalle en especial, pero era bastante cálida, Shidou se sonrojó y lo tocó con sus manos.

—Feliz día de san Valentín —dijo al estar frente a él, sonriendo cálidamente, incluso sus ojos brillaban de la felicidad—. Quería darte esto desde que estábamos en la escuela, está comenzando a hacer frío y cuando llegué el invierno, estoy segura que necesitarás una de estas, así que… La hice yo misma, perdón si no es muy buena…

—Mayuri… ¡Esto es genial, muchas gracias! —dijo muy feliz, ella se sentó de nuevo, pero terminó sonrojada.

—¿De verdad…?

—¡Sí, lo es! Ya tenía una, pero esta es mucho más cálida, me gusta.

Mayuri se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, después de un año, su esfuerzo dio frutos, estaba tan feliz y emocionada que no sabía si podría soportarlo sin gritar o cualquier otra cosa.

—Bueno… Por si no resulta lo suficientemente cálida, ¡yo estaré a tu lado, Shidou! —Lo abrazó fuertemente y él se sonrojó bastante—. ¡Te sentirás más cálido así!

—¡Ah, Mayuri…! Sí… —susurró lo último y la abrazó también, ella era aún más cálida que esta bufanda hecha con todo su amor.

Tiempo después, Mayuri se fue a su casa y Shidou se quedó en su cuarto, recogiendo sus libros y su libreta de matemáticas, así como las notas que ella nunca leyó. Entonces encontró el sobrecito del condón que tanta vergüenza le hizo pasar.

Lo tomó y estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer en el bote de basura de su habitación, pero al final no lo hizo, gracias a ese malentendido pudo saber de los sentimientos de Mayuri, ahora eran novios, gracias a un condón; eso sonaba tan raro, pero era la bendita verdad.

Shidou guardó el condón en su bolsillo, quien sabe, tal vez un día realmente lo usaría.

Y con su novia, por supuesto.


End file.
